


My little omega prince, Arthur Pendragon

by mk94



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adult Merlin, Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, King Merlin - Freeform, M/M, Merlin is a good guy, Omega Verse, Underage - Freeform, Young Arthur, age gap, no sex until Arthur is older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Little omega Prince Arthur is six years old and has to marry 25 years old alpha king Merlin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be funny and cute later on.

Arthur didn’t know what was wrong with his parents, but somehow they were just sad. It must have something to do with that stranger that visited them few days ago. He was playing with his mother in the throne room, his father watching them in delight, when the stranger burst in. The smell of the alpha filled the room, making Arthur run back to his mother.

The little omega child watched them shouting at each other, insulting each other with words that his mother always told him not to say.

And when the stranger, a bearded man with fine clothes just as fine as theirs, the rich blue cloak making his shoulders look broad, looked at Arthur, he stared. The smell of him turned into something softer and calmer. The blond boy blushed and hid his face in his mother’s neck, hugging her and feeling relieved when she hugged him back.

“Your son,” the man said, and Arthur flinched when his father began to scream in protest.

“YOU PUT IT UPON YOURSELF UTHER! IT WILL BE YOUR SON OR WAR!” the man snapped.

Arthur looked up shyly, watching his father slump back on his throne.

“You have one week” the stranger said and left, his scent still filling the throne room.

 

The days passed by and his parents turned sadder and sadder.

“What is wrong mother?” he asked one night and was horrified when she began to cry.

“I love you, my son…” she whispered, hugging him tight.

“I love you too…”

 

When the week came to an end, his father sat with Arthur in his room, explaining.

“You know that as a King, I rule a kingdom, right?”

“Right”

“And that you are a prince and therefore also will one day rule this kingdom, right?”

“Right”

His father sighed, putting a shoulder over his six year old son. Such a young child.

“And you remember when I explained to you the purpose of a king?”

“To keep the people safe” Arthur smiled proudly, feeling like an adult already for knowing so much.

“Yes…you see…you father made a mistake”

“How? You never make mistakes” Arthur asked.

“Oh, I did. And a big mistake…” Another deep sigh,” Arthur, you have to be strong now…for your people”

Arthur looked up to his father, feeling unwell all of a sudden.

“Men will come and take you with them…”

“No!”

His father watched him with sadness and hugged his son, holding him while his son cried.

“When you don’t marry him, our country will suffer, Arthur. You have to be a prince now and do what is right. I am so sorry…”

They held onto each other for some time till a servant knocked on the door, telling them about guests having arrived.

 

The ‘guests’ were welcomed with a banquet. The bearded man was there again with some of his men. Usually, Arthur would ask them what adventures they had and how the world outside of his home looked like. But now, knowing that he will leave his home for good, the boy just stayed by his mother’s side, silently eating his food.

The entertainers just as the dancers couldn’t lift his mood.

“May I ask you for a dance, my prince?” The bearded man asked, suddenly standing right next to him, holding his large hand out to him.

Arthur stared at him and began to cry.

“I-I’m sorry,” the man apologized quickly, kneeling down so to be at the blond’s height,” I didn’t mean to scare you. Hey…” he whispered as if telling Arthur a secret,” do you want to see magic?”

Arthur, calmed down by his mother’s hand rubbing his back, nodded slowly.

The man began to whisper some gibberish, his eyes glowing bright golden while in his large hand a wooden sword appeared.

“Wow!” Arthur stared in awe, slowly touching the toy and looking up at the smiling man.

“You can have it. It is my present for you”

“Thank you!” Arthur replied, knowing his manners his mother taught him. He smiled up to her brightly but stopped when she gave his father a warning glare. His father was standing straight and glared at the alpha.

The little omega then noticed everything became silent. The music stopped playing, the dancers stopped dancing and the crowd was watching them.

Arthur knew what he had to do. A prince always knew what to do.

“Sir?”

“Yes?” The man looked at him again. Arthur put his new toy away and climbed down his chair.

“You may have this dance” Arthur said, standing proper and holding out his hand. The stranger smiled and took his hand gently.

Wow, his large hands are softer than they look.

The music started playing and Arthur did his best not to look at his feet, stumbling here and there. But the man just smiled, complimenting him for being such a wonderful dancer.

“Thank you, you are not bad yourself” Arthur replied properly, grinning when the alpha started laughing.

“A feisty husband. Just what I am looking for,” the man said, quickly apologizing again when Arthur began tearing up again.

“You don’t have to worry, my little one,” He whispered again like saying something secretly,” am I that scary to you?”

“You take me away from my family,” Arthur pouted, rubbing his teary eyes.

“But you can visit them and they can visit you. I never planned to steal you away.”

“Really?”

“Really”

Arthur watched him pouty till he poked the beardy face,” your beard is scary”

The man chuckled,” I see, never saw a man with a beard before?”

“They all are scary,” the blond replied shyly, feeling stupid for saying that.

“Okay, I will shave that off if that makes you happy”

Arthur didn’t know if he feels better now, but that grinning alpha made him blush again.

 

The next day, he was taken away from his home. He sat in front of the king (that’s what his mother explained to him last night. That he was to marry King Merlin Emrys from Ealdor) on the horse and waved his parents goodbye, crying a bit again.

The guards were also riding on horses, in front and behind them. “To keep you safe,” the man, _Mer_ lin explained.

So while on their journey to Merlin’s kingdom, the man told him stories of the people there and knights and the dragons-

“Dragons?!”

“Yes, dragons are welcome in my kingdom. Kilgarah is one of them…he also will be your tutor”

Arthur groaned and pressed himself into the other’s chest, whining loudly and making the guards chuckled amused.

The king chuckled as well, ”I’m sorry, my lord, but you still have much to learn”

“I thought I am through that…” Arthur whined some more before he forgot the conversation altogether to pet the cute horse they were riding on.

Merlin was chuckling again, smiling at the guards watching them.

 

After their long journey, they all finally reached the gates of the castle. Villagers and Knights were greeting them happily, gushing over the sleeping prince in the king’s arms.

Arthur slept deeply even while the King handed him over to his man servant to climb down the horse himself. The king took him back in his arms and made his way into the castle.

“Welcome home…my love,” the king smiled lovingly at the sleeping child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is their wedding day. Where is Arthur?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I wish you fun with this story!

“So let me sum it up,” Merlin said, the razor carefully guided along his throat up to his chin,” you burst into my chambers, telling me that my fiancé, here for four weeks now…”

He cleaned the razor and moved it along his jaw again,”…is nowhere to be found and exactly on our wedding day? Is that correct?”

Merlin finished his shaving and turned from the mirror to the guards, watching him fearfully.

“y-yes sire” they whispered.

“Why are you standing here? You have two hours to find him!”

The guards ran off hurriedly while Merlin frowned at his reflection, palming his shaved face” I look so young again…”

 

“STOP RIGHT THERE YOU SQUIRT!!” The three older boys yelled after the blond prince.

Arthur kept on running. He jumped onto boxes and over a stall and rolled out of the way when the salesman threw a potato after him. The wooden doll that Arthur took from them was safely in his arms.

“Arthur!” the prince heard from above and smiled excited when he saw no other than his best friend.

“Aithusa!” Arthur shouted happily, reaching up for her and cheering in triumph when her claws grabbed him and pulled him up into the air.

“GET BACK YOU SQUIRT!” The teens shouted after him but have no chance in following them.

“STEALING IS BAD!!” Arthur shouted back smiling when Aithusa laughed at that.

Their laughter turned into panic screams when the dragon child didn’t manage to fly higher than the wall of the king’s castle.

Aithusa wrapped herself around the prince and slammed into the wall, falling and falling…

…into a hay cart filled with hay.

Arthur coughed when he burst out of the hay, Aithusa right next to him. They switched silent glances before shouted in victory.

“We did it!” The dragon shouted overjoyed.

“The Ealdor force strikes again!” Arthur roared, throwing his arms up and puffing his chest out.

“The Ealdor force is in trouble now,” a calm voice spoke up, making them flinch and turn around.

“Hello…Kilgarah…”

“Hello Papa…”

“Sire, Aithusa, what are you doing here?”

“We saved a girls toy from being burned!”Aithusa shouted, smiling at Arthur who held up the toy proudly.

“And where is the girl?”

“uhmm…” both looked at the other for answers.

 

Merlin was still softly frowning at his reflection while fixing his clothes and cloak when a knight entered his chambers.

“And I thought I’ll miss the day where you get yourself an omega” the knight grinned.

Merlin turned around,” Will!”

The king ran into the knight’s arms,” oh how I missed you, my friend!”

“I missed you too…so,” Will pulled away from the hug,” who is that lucky omega of yours?”

Merlin shook his head in amusement,” it is less a marriage of love than a marriage of convenience…”

Will sobered, putting his hand on the man’s shoulder,” what happened?”

“Do not worry. Before the situation could escalate into war, I asked for the son of King Uther-“

“Uther?! Isn’t his son like…three years old?”

“Arthur is six, but I understand what you mean” Merlin nodded, walking back to the mirror, fixing his shaggy hair.

“Wow…Merlin…” Will said softly, shaking his head and crossing his arms as he walked around in his friend’s chamber,” I never thought you would have to marry that way”

“You say it like I’m forced to do it, Will. I know what I’m doing. Uther will stop with his assassinations on me and attacking my people, knowing that his son is in my care. Also, Arthur will be able to learn from magic in a good and bad way, learning that it is something to admire but also something to respect, unlike Uther would have teach him.”

Merlin turned around, ready for the marriage,” And lastly…our kingdoms will be at peace, finally”

He looked at Will, “how do I look?”

Two guards from an hour ago fell through his door with a loud crash.

“We found him…” they mumbled painfully.

 

Arthur whined and shouted in protest when he was bathed, combed, dressed in itchy clothes and heavily made up.

“I hate this!” He pouted, glaring at Aithusa who giggled at his ridicules outfit.

“Nonsense! It is the king you marry today!” One of the maids snapped,” You have to look perfect!”

 

Merlin waited for Arthur to be brought into the throne room, giving his fiancé’s parents a calm smile. Uther was glaring hatefully at him while his wife glanced at the door worriedly.

Next to him, Kilgarah sat with a smirk. Looks like the dragon and the ruler of Camelot had a history?

Merlin shook his head subtly, no time to think about this now.

“Where is Prince Arthur?” He spoke up.

The doors opened but only a maid entered, walking quickly and with a lowered head towards the king.

“Sire, the prince refused to enter the room” she whispered.

“Is he here?”

She nodded and walked back, this time with the king following her.

 

Merlin found him standing there and crying, clearly ruining the make-up they put on his face.

“What worries you, my friend?” he asked.

Arthur just huffed, his arms crossed and not looking at him.

Merlin inspected his appearance. The maid put on too much make-up on him, his hair had unnaturally curls and his clothes were clearly too large and itchy for him.

“What have you done?” he hissed at the snappy maid next to him. She flinched and tried to explain but he just sent her off.

“Don’t worry, Arthur, let me take care of this…” Merlin whispered, his eyes already glowing.

Arthur felt his skin tingling and warm and looked up at the smiling king with golden eyes.

“Look at yourself, such a handsome omega I am lucky to marry…” Merlin chuckled, making Arthur blush but grin. His hair was straightened like they always were, his face had the natural brightness and his clothes where fitting as well.

“Are you ready?”

Arthur blushed brighter, holding onto his friend nervously.

“Do you want to hold my hand?” Merlin suggested, holding out his large but gentle hand.

The boy nodded silently and held onto the hand, walking in with the king and trying to walk with his head high while everyone was staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two shorties combined into one chapter. Merlin gives up his sex live and Arthur is confronted of being an omega for the very first time. Oh! And Kilgarah gets some beat up. From Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If that chapter isn't that good, I apologize. I actually deleted many parts in it, making it unnecessarly long. Anyway, thank you for your comments and kudos, they really REALLY make me happy! :)  
> I hope you still like it...

“I see that you are not well, sire,” Kilgarah grinned amused, watching the king lying in the private gardens on his stomach with the face buried in the grass.

“What are you doing here? You know I don’t want to be disturbed while mourning for things I’ve lost. This place was especially made for just this reason!”

“And what is it that you have lost, sire?” the dragon asked, his voice filled with sarcastic worry.

Merlin just groaned again.

 

_Two days ago_

Merlin smirked while sucking on the omega’s neck, enjoying her moans of surprise. Slow and gentle hands touched her covered breast as he again kissed her deeply. The brunette chuckled and pulled the king down with her, above her.

“Needy, aren’t we?”

“For you, my lord, always” the young woman giggled.

Both were making out again when the door opened slowly, with a tiny voice following.

“Merlin?”

Merlin’s eyes widened. He pulled away quickly, the woman beneath him shouting shocked as both alpha and omega quickly fixed their night gowns.

“A-Arthur…hey…w-what is it?” Merlin stuttered, hoping to everything holy that he didn’t traumatize the child just right now.

The blond watched them, giving the woman a strange look before turning back to his friend,” I had a bad dream”

“I should leave” the woman whispered, standing up to leave.

“Yes, good night” Merlin replied, quickly turning his attention back to his little husband.

“Do you want to sleep here?”

Arthur nodded and ran up to his bed, trying to climb up till Merlin lifted him and put him beside him. After bringing the prince under the covers and cuddled to the king, Arthur asked,” what were you doing?”

 “Uhm…we, uh…” Merlin tried to come up with something,” we were…cuddling!”

“Like mother and father?” Arthur asked again, not seeing the blush on Merlin’s cheeks.

“Y-yes”

The boy huffed and cuddled deeper into the other’s chest,” I don’t like it”

“…oh,” Merlin whispered, hugging the boy.

“We are married, only I get your cuddle” Arthur snapped and hid his face in the other’s neck.

“O-ok…I promise I only cuddle with you, is that alright?”

Arthur looked up, smiling at him,” yes”

 

_Now_

The maid who was passing the gardens flinched when she heard the dragon roar in laughter.

“That’s not funny! I just gave up my sex live for a child!! That is supposed to happen AFTER I get children!” Merlin yelled angrily.

Merlin glared at the dragon who was falling next to him on his back, still laughing and laughing at the king.

 

Arthur smiled excited when he saw the children play with their wooden swords, shouting and roaring while the swords were clashing together.

“Hey can I play with you?” He asked, running up to them. They children all watch him strangely before one boy huffed,” you don’t have a sword”

“I have one! Just wait I’ll get it!” Arthur smiled and ran off back to the castle.

Arthur ran and ran, pass the maids, pass Aithusa who was having her flying lessons and pass Merlin who was kicking at the laughing Kilgarah in the gardens for some reason.

When he reached his chambers, he quickly grabbed his sword.

It was the sword that Merlin gave him as a present the first time they danced. Arthur felt warm, thinking about this.

He ran back to the markets where the others were playing and shouted,” I’m back! I got my sword, now I can play with you!”

The children stopped playing and glared at him this time. “No, you can’t play with us!”

“But…But I got my swor-“ Arthur whine when one girl shoved him away harshly.

“This is no game for omegas!” she snapped, smirking when the group behind her agreed with her.

“B-but…” the blond stuttered, looking at his sword and back at them.

Arthur’s nose wrinkled up noticing the smell grew heavy.

They all were alphas.

“Oh look at that! You little omega want to cry now?” they mocked him, pointing at him.

Arthur wiped away his tears and roared angrily as he attacked the first alpha girl with his sword.

 

The servants watched in fascination their king sitting on the dragon teacher’s back while forcing said teacher’s head far back to be painful already by holding tight onto one of the nostrils when Aithusa came running out to them.

 “PAPA!” the young dragon shouted in distress, running and flying over to them in a hurry.

Both glanced over to her only to notice a crying Arthur stomping pass them. Aithusa turned again and ran after her friend,” Arthur! Wait!”

Merlin jumped off the defeated dragon and followed them, Kilgarah right behind him.

 

Merlin frowned when he heard his little omega crying and softly knocked on the door.

“Arthur?”

The king looked over to Kilgarah who just shrugged.

Slowly and carefully, he opened the door,” Arthur, it’s me”

Arthur was buried in his bed, crying softly while Aithusa was next to him, nuzzling his head.

Merlin sat down on his bed and watched him,” tell me, what happened?”

Suddenly, Arthur sat up and explained. He stuttered and hiccupped and cried, but he explained how he wasn’t allowed to play with the other children because he didn’t have a sword and then because he was an omega.

Merlin watched sadly the crying child and pulled him into a hug.

“I am sorry to hear that…”

“A-and then I beat them up!” Arthur bust out.

“You did what?”

And then, Arthur told them the story of the little omega beating up a whole alpha crew.

Arthur blushed when the king laughed. “Oh Arthur! I am so proud of you right now!”

The little prince blushed when he was pulled tighter into the hug. He couldn’t stop smiling, surrounded by the people he loved so much.


End file.
